


Criminal

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jail, i mean my stories are either angst or fluff, kind of crap, reminiscent of kili and tauriel talking in the dungeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: He's a stubborn prince. You're gonna be an even more stubborn queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meleth - Love  
> Gi Melin - I love you.
> 
> memorize it

"All hail! It's the great Elven prince!" You howled in your cell, seeing the familiar ethereal platinum head of hair going past the bars. He stopped, and walked backed, looking at you with the intensity of an eagle about to swoop down onto its prey. "Hey there, hot stuff." You winked, walking towards the metal bars to see his features better. He didn't budge, and your faces were separated only by the intricate curves and shapes of sturdy iron. "Thranduil," You breathed and his look softened. You've been here for six years. Imprisoned for "endangering" your best friend. Bullshit, he went with you on his own accord and you wouldn't hurt him ever! Unfortunately though, it turns out your best friend was none other than the king's son and heir, Prince Thranduil. And no matter what you told them, King Oropher had all the power.

"(Y/N), please...I'm trying to get you out of here with all the power that I have." He whispered, occasionally looking around to check if anyone was eavesdropping. "You can't do anything about it, Thranduil! Your father hates me! That old bas-" You got cut off by his hand suddenly on your wrist. Instinctively, you tensed up at his touch. "Thranduil, I'm sorry, I know how much you respect your father bu-" "No, there was a guard." You eased up. "Oh." He let go of your wrist and the cold air that greeted the once covered skin seemed to attack you. "Anyway, (Y/N), it looks like...he's," Your hand took his own and squeezed it encouragingly. "My father is getting worse. He could die soon." He breathed. "Oh, Valar...I didn't know he was..I'm sorry, Thranduil." You kept your hands intertwined, and thankfully he seemed to be welcoming it. "It's alright," He didn't sound alright though. His expression was grim and you noticed that he looked more tired than usual. Somehow though, he still seemed to have that unearthly beauty that he had when you were both young elves. 

It inspired you though, how even in times like this, he still could smile. "Still though...you'll finally be free." You hugged him, the iron dug into your chest but you didn't care. He returned the expression, although hesitantly at first. You couldn't say anything, but he knew you were overjoyed.

When you finally pulled apart, he kept his hands on your shoulders and stared straight at you. It made you uneasy. But it also made your stomach flip. "What is it, meleth?" You called him his old childhood nickname. "I-I wanted to ask you something. Well, I wanted to ask you this when you get out but," You rolled your eyes. He only seemed to stutter around you, which you hated. "Spit it ou-" "Will you be my queen?" 

Silence.

All kinds of thoughts rushed around your head when realization had hit you.

_Queen?! He wanted YOU to be queen?! HIS queen??? YOU WEREN'T OF ROYAL BLOOD WHAT WAS HE THINKI-_

"No, no, no, Thranduil," His face fell and he let go of your shoulders. Your skin immediately missed his warmth. "Think about this. I'm an elf not of royal blood, an orphan, a prisoner and most of all, a criminal!" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are those the only things keeping you from saying yes?" You gulped. "Thranduil, you know that I c-" "Answer the question." His tone was commanding and very...king-ly. You couldn't lie to him. "...Yes, they are." The light came back to his eyes and your heart nearly leaped. 

He rested a palm on your cheek. "You're not a criminal. I chose to be with you. Now, it's your turn to make a choice." He traced circles on your skin with his thumb and you leaned to his touch.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Thranduil, you know I'll always choose to be with you. I'll be your queen." You stated, trying to keep your heartbeat even.

"Gi melin." He whispered, making sure only you could hear it.

You smiled.

"I love you too, you fancy little bastard."


End file.
